Hoss and Joe visit their crazy Uncle Wallace
by shmomobile2
Summary: Hoss and Joe visit their crazy Uncle Wallace!


Hoss and Joe visit their crazy Uncle Wallace  


"Hey guys!! I need to go visit that crazy Uncle Wallace again. hope you cats can manage without me for a couple of weeks!!" said Ben Cartwright one morning to his groovy sons, Hoss, Adam, and Little Joe.

"WHAT?!?" called out Little Joe. "We'll go instead."

"Count me out!!! LOLOL!!" said Adam.

"OK come on Hoss." said Joe.

"Later fellas!!" said Ben and Adam as Hoss and Joe left on their long journey to visit Uncle Wallace.

"Bye Pa and Adam!!" called Little Joe and Hoss and a tear was brought to both their eyes.

Hoss and Joe rode through the day, and when it finally got dark out, they stopped and ate dinner. Luckily Hoss remembered to pack a lot of food. They decided to have prime rib seasoned with fresh herbs, lemon zest, garlic, pepper and Dijon mustard. Joe thought that it was ok, but Hoss didn't think that it tasted that good. Neither could wait until they got to Uncle Wallace's house because they knew that he was a good cook.

After dinner, they decided it was time to go to sleep. Little Joe pulled out his green sleeping bag, and unzipped it. The zipper snagged when he was about halfway done, but with help from his brother, he managed to unzip it all the way. Hoss had a blue sleeping bag, and had no trouble opening his up. His zipper didn't snag at all. Joe became a little jealous, because Hoss's sleeping bag didn't snag and his did. It disturbed Joe enough that he did not fall asleep until like a half hour after Hoss did. Hoss fell asleep probably around like 11 or so. He was sleeping sort of on his left side facing away from Joe. Lucky for Joe, Hoss didn't snore that night, because Joe was already having enough trouble sleeping.

The fire had been out for quite a while, and it was cloudy, so there wasn't any light to bother Joe, so he eventually fell asleep. His jealousy of Hoss and his sleeping bag forced him to sleep on his right side facing away from Hoss. After Joe fell asleep, he started to snore, and it woke Hoss up, so Hoss got up and woke Joe up and told him that he was snoring. Joe apologized and the two hugged and Hoss crawled back to his sleeping bag and they fell asleep again, but this time they were both on their backs. By this time, it was probably around 12.

Soon after, like at 12 15 or 12 30, a wolf cried out in the distance, waking both Cartwright brothers. They thought that the wolf wasn't near them, so they fell asleep and the wolf didn't bother them for the whole rest of the night. This time, however, before they fell asleep, they got out of their sleeping bags and walked over to their horses and pulled out the extra pillows that they brought. Hoss walked back to his blue sleeping bag and crawled in, and Joe walked back to his green sleeping bag and crawled in. This time, Joe slept on his right side facing away from Hoss, and he used his left hand to hold his extra pillow to his left ear, so that he couldn't hear any noise. Hoss slept on his left side facing away from Joe, and used his right hand to hold his extra pillow to his right ear.

At like 1, Hoss and Joe were still asleep, but Joe's hand had fallen off of his pillow, and the pillow fell of his head, and Hoss's hand fell off of his pillow, and the pillow fell off of his head. Right about then, an indian walked by their camp, but since he didn't want to feel like a murderer, he decided to let Hoss and Joe sleep and continue on their journey in the morning. He even gave them a box of cheerios, so that they would have something to eat for breakfast.

Hoss and Joe continued through the rest of the night without making any major changes in position, except around 5 30 or so, Joe rolled onto his stomach and had his face pointing to the left. His arms were folded underneath his head. At around 7, they woke up, and crawled out from underneath their sleeping bags, and zipped them up. This time, Joe did not have any trouble zipping up his sleeping bag. They were very excited to see the cheerios that were left by the indian, but were disappointed when they remembered that they didn't have any milk and they would have to eat them dry. They each had about the same amount of cheerios, probably like 2 hand fulls each. After breakfast, they left and went to Uncle Wallace's house. They had a great time.

_Don't miss the next Cartwright adventure when Adam gets accused of murder!!_


End file.
